1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device. Particularly, the invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing method that display a stereoscopic image and a program that executes the method in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of imaging devices such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (e.g., a recorder equipped with a camera), which images a subject such as a person or an animal to create image data, thereby recording the image data as image content, has become widespread. Furthermore, a reproduction method is suggested which sequentially outputs the respective image content thus recorded to a display device such as a television and displays the respective image content with respect to the display device.
For example, an image processing system is suggested which is connected to an imaging device and a television via a cable and displays an image recorded by the imaging device on the television (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-320614 (FIG. 1)).